pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Evkl
Welcome! Hello Evkl, and welcome to the Pokémon Wiki, the wiki all about Pokémon that you can edit. Thank you for your edits the the User talk:Charitwo page. ---- Here are some useful links: *Wikipedia:How to write a great article *Vandalism *Pokemon:Policy *Pokemon:Community Portal *Pokemon:Administrators ---- We hope you like contributing here, and choose to further this project. -- Charitwo (Talk) 19:06, 28 March 2009 Pokémon Platinum Hi, Could you please read again both articles (both bulbapedia and wikia's)? The texts are similar, but not equal. Compare (fron the google cache, because bp is down ATM): And so on. --Ciencia Al Poder (Discussion) en WikiDex 19:44, 28 March 2009 (UTC) : So a change in the list order is what we need to make it safe? I can do it, then. Because Bulbapedia does not own the "idea" of each statement written there. Now it isn't a direct Copy-paste. --Ciencia Al Poder (Discussion) en WikiDex 19:57, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :: I can see a similar structure at http://www.serebii.net/platinum/changes.shtml. Did you also complain to Joe about that or was Bulbapedia copying from it? This is becoming pretty ridiculous. Substantial changes have been made to the article. Information has no copyright. --Ciencia Al Poder (Discussion) en WikiDex 20:33, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::: As I understand, Copy is CTRL+C and CTRL+V. Here probably there was an initial copy, but then every phrase was reworded. If you need more rewording, then this is what I will do, but tomorrow, as is late to me. As I said, this is ridiculous. Hope you get bulbapedia working again so you forget about us! --Ciencia Al Poder (Discussion) en WikiDex 20:48, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::: If it were a copyright violation, it would still be whether or not we give attribution. You don't understand your own license if you say that you could let us copy only giving attribution, because it means relicensing it, something that you can't let anybody do, because you are not the copyright owner of the content of BP. You should ask every contributor of this article on BP to release it under another license. :::: For me, NOW it's not a copyright violation, and I won't care of modify the article. If any of you want to vandalize this wiki, you are losing your time. Vandalism would be reverted and vandals blocked. More people would know what kind of people comes from BP... Have a nice day. --Ciencia Al Poder (Discussion) en WikiDex 09:14, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::::: We'd be willing to waive the noncommercial demand of our license You are not getting the point. Who are you to waive a part of the license if you are not the (only) copyright owner? You don't have the legal rights to allow that. Anyway, in the main page of BP you are pointing both articles, BP one vs TPE one. Why? To prove the plagiarism? There are more differences than a few words changed and a change in the bullet order. That's what you don't understand. --Ciencia Al Poder (Discussion) en WikiDex 14:06, 29 March 2009 (UTC)